


goldfinger

by theflyingpeach



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fevnalkmcacmreaiv, i'm sure for someone out there this is considered fluff, it's certainly...domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/pseuds/theflyingpeach
Summary: "Suddenly, he blinks himself aware, and quickly shoves his bare hand down the back of his underpants.I sit up and uncross my legs. He seems to be feeling for something."based on the prompt "smell my finger"
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	goldfinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts).



> **on the [original tumblr post](https://theflyingpeach.tumblr.com/post/631422707941195776/prompt-smell-my-finger) I accidentally wrote "ass" instead off arse/bum. I have righted my wrongs here. However, I have & will not on the og post.**
> 
> based on the prompt "smell my finger" for jay
> 
> enjoy! :)

I fold the paper over, skimming the smaller weekly news highlights, and catch sight of Simon arched out of his chair.

He’s looking very focused, brows knit low and eyes thin, as he scratches behind himself.

I go back to the Sunday Times.

_YouTuber inspires hope by filming homeless family_ , _JK Rowling claims real women have nipples_ , _Man Charged With Felony After Mixing Cocaine into Dog’s Kibble, “I thought he would learn—_ I sigh and shake the paper back out. Nothing noteworthy. I start thumbing through to the crossword.

Breakfast rattles.

I look up.

Snow is pushing a knee to the edge of the table, arching higher, and scratching in the same place as before with greater enthusiasm. One of his eyes is squeezed shut. His tongue is poking out.

He’s spilt my morning tea.

I cut him a foul look, which he doesn’t notice, and wipe the mess away with my hand. I reach for my pen and begin.

_“A martini. Shaken, not stirred.”_

5-across, ten letters.

Simple enough.

_G_ , I write. And then pause.

Simon has stopped fussing with himself and is staring at his hand as it hovers in front of his face. I lower my paper.

_What is he—_

Tentatively, he brings his hand to his face and gives it a light sniff. His face scrunches. He sniffs again, inhaling deeply and noisily.

I set my paper down.

His fingers linger under his nostrils and his eyes have glazed over. He appears to be in deep thought, though he’s more likely to be chasing a dial-up connection. If I strain my ears I can almost mistake their ringing for the _Jeopardy_ theme music.

He sits dead-faced.

A moment passes. And then another.

Suddenly, he blinks himself aware, and quickly shoves his bare hand down the back of his underpants.

I sit up and uncross my legs. He seems to be feeling for something.

_Surely he’s too young for hemorrhoids._ At least, I haven’t noticed anything. In fact, his arsehole is—

He flops back down into his seat, bringing his middle finger back to his face. He presses it directly against one of his nostrils, partly pushing it inside. He sniffs.

He looks less distressed this go around, but still conflicted.

I click my pen.

Snow’s eyes flick towards me.

He pulls his finger from his nose and extends it to me.

He looks at me.

I look at his finger.

We look at each other.

I lean in and give it a whiff.

“It smells like your arse.” I say, leaning back and resuming my crossword.

“It…smells like that?”

_-OLDFINGER,_ I finish filing in.

I don’t spare him a glance. “You know what a bum smells like.”

“Yours is different.”

I shrug. “Wipe less sparingly.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ [theflyingpeach](https://theflyingpeach.tumblr.com/)! asks are always open


End file.
